


On The Town

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1138 Imperial Drive [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Finn is missing his boyfriend, so his new neighbor and her friends help take his mind of it.





	On The Town

On The Town

xXx

“What are you so excited about?” Poe asked, looking up at his boyfriend as Finn reentered they’re apartment. 

“Just met the new neighbor upstairs.” Finn replied. 

“Oh yeah, she as cute as Ben said?” 

“Cuter and she’s really nice.” He explained. 

Poe chuckled. “She gonna keep you company while I’m gone?” 

“She did invite me out with her and her friends tonight. She invited you too, but obviously…” he left the statement handing. 

“Rain check.” Poe replied. “When I get back, we’ll have her over for dinner. Speaking of which,” he continued standing from the sofa. “I should get going if I’m going to be there in time for preflight checks.” 

Finn stood as well, pulling Poe to him. “Promise me you’ll be careful.” he said like he always did before Poe left him. 

“Promise. I’ll call when I get there.” Poe replied. 

“And you won’t grandstand or take an unnecessary risks.” Finn added. 

“Never.” Poe grinned. 

Finn rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

xXx

“Everything alright?” Rey asked. She didn’t know Finn that well, but he seemed a bit down compared to the charming man she’d met earlier.

“Missing Poe?” Jessika asked before he could reply. Finn had explained why Poe couldn’t be there that night. Being a cargo Pilot in the Air Force, he was away from home for a week or two at a time on relief missions and training runs. Despite his numerous years of experience, Finn found he was just as nervous now as he had been when Poe had been a combat pilot. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Rose added. “If he’s as good as you say he is, there’s nothing to worry about.” though she knew deep down he would never stop worrying. Her older sister was a combat pilot herself, she knew the dangers that came with the job at large. 

“He’s the best.” 

“Then there really is nothing to worry about.” Rey said, refilling Poe’s glass from the pitcher on the table, while Jessika flagged down the waitress for a round of shots.

xXx

“I miss Poe.” Finn whined, stumbling slightly as he tried to step across the threshold. 

“So you drank yourself silly?” Hux questioned confused, having not actually seen Finn so intoxicated before. He reached out to stabilize Finn on his feet before helping him in. “Ben!” Hux called out. “Come out and here and give me a hand, won’t you?”  

Within moments Ben was walking out of the bedroom, his pajama pants slung low and a wet towel around his neck. He spotted them across the room and rushed over, taking Finn’s other side before he tipped over again. 

“Please tell me you didn’t sit in your apartment all night and drink yourself stupid.” Ben pleaded. 

“Of course not.” Finn slurred, getting distracted by the little tassel on one of the throw pillows. “I went out with my new friends.” his volume kept going up and down as he spoke and to be honest, Ben found it rather amusing.

“Who are these new friends?” Hux asked suspiciously, his tone more like a chastising parent than an old friend. 

“Rey and Rose and Jessika.” he emphasized each name with a wave of his arm and a bit too much enunciation. 

“Rey, as in the new tenant?” Ben asked. 

“Yep.” Finn replied popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. He noticed the fringe on another pillow and his attention was gone again. “They’re a lot of fun.” Finn muttered more to himself, then without segway he looked up at Hux. “Why do you have so many throw pillows?” 

Ben snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough. “Why don’t we get you some water and a few painkillers.” he suggested, turning and heading toward the kitchen. In the meantime, Finn was still thoroughly engrossed in the pillow fringe 

“They’re good people.” Finn muttered. 

“I’ll bet they are.” Hux replied placating, rearranging the pillows as Finn tossed one aside the pick up the next one. 

“So many pillows.” he mumbled.

“You should see the bed.” Ben replied when he returned, hanging over a tall glass of water and two pills, all while resolutely ignoring Hux’s glare. 

“Take the pills, drink all the water.” Hux told him. “You’re going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.” 

They waited until Finn was finished and then Ben got him another glass of water. They made him drink two more after that before they helped him get comfortable on the sofa. 

“And that’s why we have so many pillows.” Hux said smugly as Finn cuddled up to the pile on one side.   

 


End file.
